


Исключительность производства Haikyuu: совершенствование реальности

by Vida_Winter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime Production, Fandom Kombat 2020, Nonfiction, article, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vida_Winter/pseuds/Vida_Winter
Summary: Оригинал статьиПримечание переводчика: большинство ссылок в тексте ведут на гифки/кусочки анимации. Очень рекомендуется к просмотру!Лейаут — прорисованная раскадровка, подготовленная к анимации.Сакуга (яп. 作画, ром. sakuga, букв. «рисование картинок», спец. «анимация») — сцена аниме, в которой происходит резкое улучшение качества анимации.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Haikyuu Captains челлендж 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Исключительность производства Haikyuu: совершенствование реальности

**Author's Note:**

> [Оригинал статьи](https://blog.sakugabooru.com/2020/02/04/the-evolution-of-haikyuus-exceptional-production-refining-reality/)
> 
> Примечание переводчика: большинство ссылок в тексте ведут на гифки/кусочки анимации. Очень рекомендуется к просмотру!
> 
> Лейаут — прорисованная раскадровка, подготовленная к анимации.  
> Сакуга (яп. 作画, ром. sakuga, букв. «рисование картинок», спец. «анимация») — сцена аниме, в которой происходит резкое улучшение качества анимации.

С самого начала производственный процесс Haikyuu был одним из лучших среди спортивных аниме. Уже четыре сезона мы можем наблюдать не только за потрясающей продуманностью деталей на и вне волейбольной площадки, но и за тем, как выросла команда, как совершенствуется их подход.

Я не раскрою никакого секрета, если скажу, что Haikyuu — великолепное спортивное аниме. Вместо того, чтобы просто наслаждаться популярностью оригинальной манги, быстро выпустив средненькое аниме, команда, отвечающая за адаптацию, создала хит, получающий заслуженное внимание и похвалу зрителей. А учитывая, что команда не искала легких путей, не пыталась свести все к паре ярких эффектов, и то, насколько приземленно они описывают проделанную работу, результат их усилий выглядит еще более впечатляющим. Тот факт, что столько людей считают аниме ошеломляюще успешным, говорит о качестве работы каждого.

Haikyuu, по крайней мере, по стандартам жанра, показывает реалистичный спорт: техника и позиции играют важную роль, а планета не взрывается во время напряженных матчей, гиперболизируя происходящее на площадке, как во многих других развлекательных спортивных шоу. Казалось бы, у производственной команды был отличный шанс продолжить традиции этой философии, но нет, они наоборот решили сделать [упор на реалистичность](https://sakugabooru.com/data/7e589dc072e77d05600a8614db2f3b6e.mp4).

Руководил работой команды [режиссер](https://blog.sakugabooru.com/glossary/series-director/) (series director) — Сусуму Мицунака (Susumu Mitsunaka). Для рядового зрителя человек незнакомый, однако, он оказался именно тем, кто способен показать сложности спорта через анимацию. Решение доверить адаптацию малоизвестному режиссеру, до этого работавшему лишь над небольшими проектами, еще раз показывает, насколько прозрачным всегда было производство. Если отвлечься от денежной стороны вопроса, Мицунака уже привлекал внимание индустрии к своему таланту передавать мельчайшие спортивные тонкости. В частности, Цутому Мизусима (Tsutomu Mizushima) доверил ему со-режиссерство _[«Замахнись сильнее»](https://shikimori.one/animes/2159-ookiku-furikabutte)_ (альт. _Ookiku Furikabutte_ , _Big Windup!_ ) — под руководством еще одного [одержимого бейсбольной анимацией](https://www.sakugabooru.com/post/show/13185), Джуничиро Танигучи (Junichiro Taniguchi) — поскольку Мицунака мог до болезненного реалистично показать движения.

И вот, впервые получив огромный проект, Мицунака решил сфокусироваться на… крайне реалистичной спортивной анимации, на чем же еще? А точнее, на аккуратном детальном изображении движений тела на и вне площадки, с упором на их анатомичность во время матчей. И хотя волейбол формально не является контактным спортом, тела спортсменов все равно играют огромную роль — отсюда вытекает и главная битва протагониста, — поэтому на команду аниматоров ложится большая ответственность: нужно уметь изобразить быстро разыгрываемые сеты, при этом не забывая об аккуратности рисовки трехмерных тел спортсменов. Кроме того, [лейауты ](https://tvkinoradio.ru/article/article1500-slovar-animaciya) должны быть точными вплоть до миллиметра: если кадр не учитывает масштаб сцены, то вставить его не получится. Не в спорт, где даже небольшое расстояние может многое решить. И это я еще не упоминал динамическую камеру, подогревающую зрелище даже для тех, кто не особо интересуется волейболом! Например, вот [этот кульминационный момент](https://www.sakugabooru.com/post/show/33357) третьего сезона, анимацию (key animation) которого сделал сам Мицунака, наглядно показывает его амбиции в проекте.

Можно поспорить, например, сказав, что главная причина, почему он использует такой подход, заключается в том, что студия Production I.G обладает тем самым, что мы всегда хотим для каждой студии: правильной системой подготовки, придерживающейся философии анимации, которая в их случае ставит во главу угла понимание аниматорами анатомии и реалистичную актерскую игру. И это, конечно, так, но в то же время это лишь крупица всей правды.

Во-первых, это принижает работу всей команды, трудившейся над Haikyuu, — от менеджеров до композиторов — и то, как они не снижают планку высоких стандартов. Во-вторых, аргумент не учитывает, что все вышеперечисленные сильные стороны студии в основном проявляются только в постановках для кинотеатров. Простое сравнение _Haikyuu_ и _Kuroko no Basket_ (где, надо заметить, был свой [Казуто Наказава](https://www.sakugabooru.com/post?tags=kuroko_no_basket+kazuto_nakazawa+) (Kazuto Nakazawa) ) покажет, что одно только имя Production I.G еще не говорит о постоянстве качества анимации.

К счастью для Haikyuu, анимационный продюсер Кейко Мацусита (Keiko Matsushita) работает также и с киноотделением студии, а значит у нее есть связи с художниками, которые могут помочь… Однако все равно, разница в качестве выпущенных ей спортивных ТВ шоу: _Haikyuu_ , _[Run with the Wind](https://shikimori.one/animes/37965-kaze-ga-tsuyoku-fuiteiru)_ и _[Welcome to the Ballroom](https://shikimori.one/animes/34636-ballroom-e-youkoso)_ , показывает, что дело не только в связях. Haikyuu — это успешный проект еще и потому, что никто сверху не мешал команде выполнять свою работу!

Как и в волейболе, командная победа складывается из отдельных имен людей, которые, благодаря нескольким сезонам и OVA, сумели раскрыть свой потенциал. От постоянных членов команды (начиная с самого Мицунаки, привнесшего как режиссуру, _так и_ сценарий) до гостей, помогавших с чем-то одним (например, сразу приходит в голову Такаши Оцука (Takashi Otsuka) и напряжение 17 серии 1 сезона) — можно составить длинный список имен, каждое из которых сыграло ту или иную роль в адаптации. Но если мы вернемся к контексту реалистичной анимации, то [нельзя не дать MVP Синдзи Суэтоми](https://www.sakugabooru.com/post?tags=shinji_suetomi+haikyuu%21%21_series) (Shinji Suetomi). Что в течение матчей, что в окружающих их конфликтах — его рука видна во всем: в объемности персонажей, тонком чувстве момента, подаче эмоций — все выстроено так, чтобы вызвать отклик у зрителя, а не просто показать свое мастерство. При правильном руководстве у него есть все шансы стать значимым человеком в истории аниме.

Немного отвлекаясь от темы, нельзя не упомянуть аниматора, который хоть пока и не привнес какого-то значимого вклада в индустрию, но уже выделяется своим отношением к производственному процессу. Несмотря на то, что он участвовал лишь в создании первого сезона, Рё Араки (Ryo Araki) оставил после себя [множество прекрасной анимации](https://www.sakugabooru.com/post?tags=ryo_araki+haikyuu%21%21_series+). Его обучали непосредственно в Production I.G, после чего он стал учеником Тецуи Такеучи (Tetsuya Takeuchi), и его стиль анимации персонажей стал все больше тяготеть к _невероятному_ реализму — это заметно и в Haikyuu, но окончательно его стиль сформировался уже позднее. Таким образом, один из наиболее впечатляющих художников Haikyuu известен тем, что его анимация артикуляции движений настолько точна, что даже в жизни она выглядит менее впечатляюще.

Огромное количество усилий было потрачено на то, чтобы поддерживать высочайший уровень анимации не только в сакуга моментах, но и в анимировании повседневности. В Haikyuu хватает последовательностей анимации, которые не использовались бездумно много раз, а перерабатывались с разными целями, помогая команде в нескольких сезонах. Благодаря этому, команда могла использовать их в разных моментах, в том числе добавляя в матчи, не перенапрягаться полной перерисовкой, но в то же время не утомлять зрителей одними и теми же отрывками. В общем-то, чего-то революционного здесь нет, но Haikyuu умеет этим пользоваться гораздо элегантнее других тайтлов.

Но главная причина высокого качества анимации — это даже не подход к работе, а кое-что другое. Точнее, кое-кто. Многое можно любить в [раскадровках анимации](https://www.sakugabooru.com/post?tags=takahiro_kishida) от Такахиро Кисиды (Takahiro Kishida), который также следует философии общего реализма. Но эстетику шоу придал другой Такахиро — [Такахиро Чиба](https://www.sakugabooru.com/post?tags=takahiro_chiba) (Takahiro Chiba) — самый активный руководитель, начиная со старта проекта. Он руководил (chief animation direction) анимацией 37 серий, непосредственно контролировал (direct supervision) еще большее их количество, плюс работал над постановкой OP и ED — часть анимации выполнил сам, — занимался ключевой анимацией (key animation) всего шоу; привыкнув к персонажам, их характерам и телодвижениям, сумел добавить довольно [любопытные сцены](https://www.sakugabooru.com/post/show/26178). Более того, создается впечатление, что другие аниматоры вдохновлялись его работой, считая ее идеальной адаптацией Haikyuu. Его внимательность к деталям одежды, складкам, волосам, изменению мимики персонажей — все это команда впитывала и перенимала, делая присутствие Такахиро Чибы вездесущим.

Финальный ингредиент, сделавший Haikyuu столь привлекательным для зрителей, также присутствовал изначально. Понимаете, показать персонажей живыми крайне сложно. Возможно даже, это самая сложная задача в анимации (конечно, нельзя утверждать, что реалистичная актерская игра — это единственный и лучший метод передать характер персонажа, но это требует огромных усилий). И все это ради… даже не какого-то особенного признания, если так подумать. Недавно вышедшее аниме _[Keep Your Hands Off Eizouken!](https://shikimori.one/animes/39792-eizouken-ni-wa-te-wo-dasu-na)_ в подробностях рассказывает о создании аниме и как раз озвучивает это противоречие, когда одна из персонажей говорит другой, что можно бросить детализированную проработку лицевой анимации в пользу ярких эффектов и сцен, таким образом, сэкономив время и впечатлив большее число зрителей.

Так как же поступили в Haikyuu? Ответ можно найти уже во второй серии, где Коити Кикута (Koichi Kikuta) не постеснялся [добавить красок и выражений лица герою в сцену ошеломляющего удара](https://www.sakugabooru.com/post/show/17106). И это лишь первый пример того, что впоследствии стало закономерностью: полное переключение от реализма к мощным чернильным мазкам и линиям лайн арта, чтобы подчеркнуть особенные моменты матчей — чаще всего, подачи. Некоторые аниматоры предпочитают [встраивать их в общий кадр](https://www.sakugabooru.com/post/show/5892), но по большей части, они выполнены [отдельно от остальной анимации](https://www.sakugabooru.com/post/show/63355), словно катсцена в компьютерной игре. И даже пространство в них смотрится иначе, как бы игнорируя размеры площадки на нескольких кадрах, вместо того, чтобы показать привычную расстановку игроков. На протяжении трех сезонов подобные сцены продолжают появляться [снова](https://www.sakugabooru.com/post/show/26532) [и](https://www.sakugabooru.com/post/show/65279) [снова](https://www.sakugabooru.com/post/show/108186), иногда с ключевой анимацией от главного режиссера экшн сцен (main action director) [Ясуюки Кая](https://www.sakugabooru.com/post/show/5407) (Yasuyuki Kai), но зачастую лишь под его присмотром. Очевидно, это не каприз одного аниматора. Контраст столь отличающихся по стилю от общего дизайна аниме коротких сцен работает именно так, как было задумано. Если подумать, возможно, они повторялись не самым элегантным образом, но свою работу точно сделали. Сложно критиковать формулу, которая работает.

Давайте же подведем итог всему вышесказанному: в течение трех сезонов и побочных проектов Haikyuu находился под руководством и следовал взглядам Сусуму Мицунаки. Его вера в необходимость точно и детально изображать спорт, используя в целом реалистичную анимацию, привела к успеху всю команду в Production I.G. А также позволила уложиться в график и раскрыть таланты Такахиро Чибы и Ясуюки Кая.

Годы спустя начинает выходить четвертый сезон. Уже без Мицунаки, Чибы или Кая, с более сжатым графиком для команды. Поэтому трудно винить тех, кто ожидал худшего.

Однако если вы считали, что ждать совсем уж нечего, попробуйте пересмотреть свою точку зрения. Во-первых, [новые режиссеры и до этого были частью команды](https://artistunknown.info/2020/01/09/haikyuu-season-4-preview/) и вряд ли попытаются заново изобрести велосипед. Во-вторых, разделение сезона на две части определенно поможет команде, несмотря на более сжатые сроки. Разумеется, это не убирает _все_ причины для беспокойства, но все же, они не такие страшные, как можно было подумать. Вопрос скорее в том, сможет ли Haikyuu соответствовать собственному стандарту качества.

После попыток проанализировать то, что делает это шоу столь особенным, я бы хотел поговорить о тех изменениях, которые люди обычно не замечают. О постепенной эволюции в производстве Haikyuu адаптации, которая делает ее еще более интересной.

Говоря о ценностях, которые команда Haikyuu проносит сквозь сезоны, было и некоторое их ответвление. Работа нескольких художников не укладывалась в рамки асимметричной дихотомии реалистичной актерской игры и чернильных мазков. Например, такой аниматор как Сачико Фукуда (Sachiko Fukuda) — специалист по анимации персонажей, которая стала полноценной частью команды во втором сезоне, и чей опыт работы в студии Doga Kobo сделал ее подход особенным. Но поскольку она была в меньшинстве, то, видимо, не чувствовала себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы экспериментировать со стилем, который значительно отличался от «нормы». Но кусочки ее работы проглядывают [тут и там](https://www.sakugabooru.com/post?tags=sachiko_fukuda+).

Со временем ситуация изменилась. И причина того, что фанаты Haikyuu все еще с подозрением относятся к новому сезону… не столько в самом Haikyuu, сколько в новой команде. Видите ли, несмотря на то, что у каждого аниме есть своя производственная группа, большинство аниматоров Haikyuu после третьего сезона (2016) продолжали работать вместе и над _Welcome to the Ballroom_ (2017), и над _Run with the Wind_ (2018). У этих двух проектов были разные режиссеры, подход каждого из них отличался от привычного им реализма Мицунаки, делая уклон в сторону смешивания спорта и фэнтези. Все благодаря таким аниматорам, как [Такаши Мукода](https://www.sakugabooru.com/post?tags=takashi_mukouda+) (Takashi Mukouda), умело добавившему сакугу в оба проекта. Он не только владеет классической базой реалистичных аниматоров, но решает выйти за рамки и смешать реальность с экспрессионизмом. Тела, которые он рисует персонажам, по-прежнему анатомичны и могут подчиняться привычной физике, но это не ограничивает его как художника, и он может переключиться с привычного реализма к чистому анимированию эмоций, как будто в этом нет ничего необычного.

С началом четвертого сезона мы наконец-то можем насладиться работой Мукуды в Haikyuu, подчеркивающей [именно](https://www.sakugabooru.com/post/show/109470) [эти](https://www.sakugabooru.com/post/show/110946) качества. Но в конечном итоге, дело не столько в нем, сколько в том, какой эффект художники вроде него оказали на производственную команду, а также способности новых руководителей продолжать организовывать работу, несмотря на потери ключевых участников. Новые, более стилизованные дизайны не только облегчают жизнь аниматорам, когда среди них больше нет такого монстра детализации, как Чиба, но также делают переход от реализма к преувеличенным сценам более плавным. Новые коллеги, а также опыт в других проектах позволили некоторым аниматорам (например, [вышеупомянутой Фукуде](https://www.sakugabooru.com/post/show/109477)) облечь Haikyuu в новую, наверное, уже финальную форму: все еще уделяющую внимание волейбольным деталям, но уже без четкого разделения на реализм и чернильные брызги особо ярких моментов. Можно сказать, более совершенный подход к анимации, которая и раньше была впечатляющей.

Разумеется, я не хочу сказать, что изменения в производстве резко сделают качество Haikyuu выше, или что эти улучшения можно измерить процентами. В то же время, я не хочу поддерживать тех, кто считает, что из-за феноменальной работы команды в первых трех сезонах и ухода важных людей, от четвертого сезона совсем нечего ожидать. С одной стороны, новая команда _уже_ доказывает, что им есть, что показать. А с другой, нет никаких гарантий, что _Haikyuu!! To the Top_ в итоге превзойдет предыдущие сезоны.

Несмотря на те или иные претензии, что накопились у меня к этому аниме за все годы, давайте не забывать, что речь все еще о супер успешной франшизе, зарекомендовавшей себя как одно из лучших спортивных аниме в истории. Аниме, которое не боится показать длинный матч, делая акценты на небольших победах, что только добавляет эмоций, когда медленно нагнетаемый катарсис все-таки наступает. И что не менее важно, аниме, которое может соответствовать эмоциональной интенсивности качеством анимации и пользуется этим с умом, создавая иллюзию, будто команда никогда не идет на компромиссы. Ни одна великолепная сцена в аниме не может быть создана с легкостью, но именно Haikyuu может попытаться вас этим обмануть.

Пусть пока непонятно, сможет ли четвертый сезон превзойти уже вышедшие серии, быть наравне с ними или останется в памяти как просто хорошая адаптация манги, я бы хотел обратить внимание на то, что уже ощутимо: производственную зрелость проекта и команду, стоящую за этим. И хотя самые заметные изменения как в производстве, так и в эстетике шоу уже произошли, мне кажется важным заметить, что все вовлеченные участники Production I.G не стоят на месте, постоянно прогрессируя. Эти перемены были не так заметны, пока названные события в команде не ускорили процесс, но они постепенно становились все более явными. Несмотря на все счастливые и не очень случайности, визуальный репертуар аниматоров стал только шире, позволяя им органично комбинировать стили.

И теперь все, что нам остается — узнать, насколько хорошо они смогут применить все те навыки, что сформировались за эти годы. А я просто буду надеяться на успех команды, которая смогла идеально показать [то самое ощущение классного удара по мячу](https://twitter.com/Yuyucow/status/1215820646900551684).


End file.
